Through the Ages
by Hellenbackagain
Summary: Harry had almost everything happen to him over the years, but when a vault has suddenly been determined to belong to him, his curiosity sends him reeling at what he does discover.  A Harry Potter and Merlin's Ring Crossover on hold.. need to edit
1. A New Adventure

A.N. Hi all, just wanted to edit this because I would forget my head if it wasn't attatched to me. I don't own anything in this story, I just like playing with the characters. Thank you, and please review.

In the year of 1493 a strange occurrence happened inside of vault number 2 under Gringots bank, a ring appeared on a floating pillow in the middle of the vault. It was a strange looking ring, in the fact that the stone had inscribed upon it an A bisected with an M. It was the family ring to a very important man, who is worshiped in the wizarding world that he had left behind. The entire ring though, shown with a soft liquid light, like that of a pensive. It sat there for hundreds of years, until the year 2000, when the last heir of this vault finally found out that he had inherited it.

When Harry entered into his account manager's office he was very confused. He had never gotten anything from Gringots except for the few updates to his account. When he turned to the door though, it wasn't his account manager's face that greeted him, but that of the clan leaders. His eyebrows rose in surprise at this, for he had only met this goblin once before, and he had been stealing a horcrux from a vault at the time.

The well-dressed goblin smiled fiercely at him, also thinking of the last time this human had been in his eyesight. Though with a nod of his head, he accepted that the dept had been paid and the crime had been necessary for the war to end. Since then, the human had learned that if he had told the goblins about said horcrux, they would have destroyed it for him, without loosing the cup.

"Good morning Lord Potter, I appreciate you coming here on such short notice. Your account manager had been found stealing large amounts of gold from a few vaults, and keeping some vaults to himself. He has been dealt with, but it is my great shame to tell you that the oldest vault he had kept was one that belonged to you."

"Really now, well, I can't say as I've missed knowing of it, but why is it the oldest vault, who did it belong to?" Harry asked his curiosity piqued.

"Well, this vault is number 2 in all of Gringots. The previous owner died after the sinking of Atlantis, in what is now called South America, several hundred years ago. Your family didn't know it was even there, though not your father's side. Your mother's side, on the other hand, had just become squibs around the 1500's, the last wizard dying in the year 1490. When your mother came in to start her vault she should have been told of this account, but since it was held by said account manager, she never new."

Harry's eyebrows had slowly risen more and more, his expression becoming even more surprised. "So, what was the last name the account was under before coming under my name?"

The goblin grinned even more, hoping for ether to cause this young human to faint or fall over backwards in surprise, he didn't care which though. "Well, it was under the last name of Ambrose, though the man who first opened the vault was named Myrddin, or Merlin now." The goblin stated this matter-of-factly, still watching Harry carefully.

The shock on Harry's face was priceless, though he didn't fall backwards nor faint. He just sat there, his eyes wide and mouth dropped open, and then snapped it shut, and just looked at the goblin in front of him. "Why is it always me?" Harry whispered to himself, then nodding proceeded to ask his questions. "Honored Chief, why don't we go down to this vault and find out for sure that I am indeed the heir for it. After all, family's do tend to spread out a bit after that long of time."

"Indeed Lord Potter, let me fetch someone to take you down, I would but I am old for a goblin and the carts make my hips act up."

"Thank you for getting a hold of me and honoring me with your presence. May your vaults over flow with gold and your enemy's die a painful death." Harry stood, bowing to the goblin in front of him.

"It is only what any would do in my position. May yours as well Lord Potter. There will be a goblin waiting for you at the carts to take you down."

Upon arriving at the vault, Harry found himself staring at the most intricate door he had ever seen. It was an iron door, but carved to look like crisscrossing vines between two oak trees, the vines holding in the center a small gold ball. The goblin with him looked at the door, then back at him, with a weird smile on his face.

"It will only open if you stand between the oaks and place your dominant hand on the ball in the center. According to our records he made it that way so that only his heir could open it."

Harry, took a deep breath, squared his shoulders, and walked softly up to the door. Taking it all in, he slowly placed his hand on the orb in front of him and was startled by the almost instantaneous reaction to his touch.

The door began to glow with a soft and healthy green light. It grew brighter by the second; swallowing Harry up into its self-till he couldn't be seen. The next moment everything was back to normal, but now the vines upon the door were gone, leaving the vault open for the first time in ages.

Harry shook himself, and then looked back, smiling sheepishly at the goblin behind him. "I guess that means that I'm the heir then. Well, I'll be back out in a moment." Smiling again, he turned back to the entrance and stepped into the oldest vault to ever exist, save the first vault created by the goblins themselves.


	2. To the Pain

It took a few moments for Harry's eyes to adjust to the dim lighting inside the vault, though as he looked around all he could see were shelves upon shelves of books. His eyes widening in surprise by the amount of knowledge held inside of this room, some of the books look incredibly old, while some looked new. He figured there was a copy spell at work, so that when a new book was written it showed up here. He knew Hermione would probably have a fit if she new this was here.

It was then that he noticed the pillow floating gently in the center of the room. He walked slowly up to it, but before he even reached close enough to touch it, a blue light flashed and he found himself looking at a see through old man. This man seemed to be only a few inches taller than five feet, dressed in old fashion robes covered in colorful feathers. His short beard was beaded and feathered as well, his face painted in other colors. The only thing that Harry found even more odd than this was the man's eyes, the same eyes he looked into every morning in the mirror, his eyes.

The old man smiled softly, and began to speak, making Harry think that perhaps this was only a recording, and not a ghost as he had first thought.

"Greetings my child. I most likely have been dead, or what is thought of as dead, for a very long time now if you are seeing this message. This also means that my beloved godson is dead as well. The point of this message is to tell you a little bit about what exactly this means. This means that you are now the sole heir of my entire fortune, all books I'm afraid, if you were looking for gold that is. This also means that you are going to take on my burden as well, and my task that was set upon my line. My godson has taken care of most of these tasks, but the most important one is still to come. It is time now, for the King to awaken. In the ring before you are snatches of memories of my godson's tasks, and what he did with his very long life. Take the ring and claim this line and vault, the ring is my family one, and watch the memories held within. The books around you will help, or just entertain you, as the case may be. Knowledge learned is never wasted my child. You will not see me again until it is time, but know that you're whole family was and is loved by me. Be well my child."

The image of what Harry now knew was Merlin vanished. He shook himself, the words that were spoken still whirling in his mind. He couldn't understand the warmth that had washed through him when Merlin had said he was loved, for that man had never known him. The thought though filled him with a calm happy warmth, even more than when he had kissed Ginny for the first time. Smiling without even knowing he was, he walked the remaining distance to the ring and picked it up.

Looking upon the ring, he saw the M and A carved into the stone, the A bisected by the M. He swallowed softly, straitened his shoulders, and placed the ring on his right middle finger. It began to hum gently against his skin, then it stopped, though the pensive like glow continued to swirl around it. He then looked about and began to shrink all the books in the room, transfiguring a bit of string from his robes into a large wooden box. Then Harry began to load all the shrunken books into the box, and when he was done, he shrank the box as well.

Leaving the vault, the door swiftly closed behind him, causing a gust of displaced air to ruffle through his hair. Smiling at the waiting goblin, he shrugged his shoulders and got back into the bank cart. As they returned to the surface he contemplated who he would get to go into the memories with him.

********************(^_^)*************************************

When Harry returned home he set about making his kitchen ready to be invaded by his closest of friends. He had sent off the missives to meet him at his flat in and hour to the inner circle of the DA. Even after the war was done, it had only been two years ago that it had ended. He was glad that they hadn't lost any members of the group, though Fred, or was it George, had given them a scare when he had been knocked out by an explosion sent by the Death Eaters.

By the time the hour was up his kitchen was clean and all the chairs were set around the table. In the middle of the table sat his pensive, glowing and swirling with the newly placed memories from the ring and the one of Merlin's speech to him. He was still wondering what king had to be awoken.

Suddenly his flat seemed to fill with people, even though it was only a few. Each person was so full of energy and personality that they seemed to take up more room than they actually did. He smiled brightly at all of them, motioning them to all take a seat as he sat down himself. He looked at each of them, still smiling as they talked animatedly about the newest happenings to each of them.

Hermione and Ron had decided that they would just be friends, they were better that way, and every one had to agree. Neville and Luna were engaged to be married next year, where as Fred and George were still single and running their joke shop. Ginny and Harry had also decided that maybe it would be best to stay friends as well. The worked ok together, but they worked better as friends. Mostly because they found themselves snogging instead of working, which made their respective bosses pissed off at them.

"Well, now that we're all here, I have some very interesting news to share, and some memories to view after I tell you why I was summand to Gringots today." Harry stated, getting down to business.

His friends nodded and looked at him, waiting for the news. "Well, it seems that my old account manager had been stealing money from my vaults and also keeping me from one specific vault that I should have had access to when I came of age. This vault belonged to my ancestor on my mothers side apparently, and was under the name of Ambrose."

Everyone's eyes had grown wide at the thought of a goblin being so corrupt, but then when that name was given for the vault everyone's jaw dropped.

The twins were the first to speak. "Harry, mate, you…"

"Don't mean to say that…"

"You're related to…"

"Merlin…"

"Himself?"

"That is exactly what I am saying guys. Not only that, but in the vault I came across his family ring that was filled with memories, and was spoken to a corporeal recording of Merlin himself. I placed all of the memories from the ring, as well as what Merlin said, into the pensive and was wondering if you guys would like to go in and see them with me." Harry said, smiling at the reaction he was getting.

"Right mate, only this could happen to you." Ron said, shaking his head as he chuckled. Ron was used to strange things happening to Harry for a while now. Everyone laughed a bit and nodded, and then looking at each other, they all reached forward at the same time and placed a finger into the pensive.

**************************(^_^)*******************************

Inside the pensive, they looked about, and Hermione squealed when she saw all the books surrounding them. Harry laughed, "yes Hermione, I have all those lovely books in a box in the living room just waiting to go into a library for you to look through." Everyone laughed again, and then turned to the projection of Merlin when it appeared and listened to what he had to say.

Luna was the one to understand what he meant by awakening the king, and said so. "Harry, he wants you to go and wake up Arthur Pendragon. That's the king, the only king, of all Wizarding Briton."

"Damn, he doesn't want much, does he?" Asked Harry, looking down as he ran his hand through his hair nervously. Then looking up again, they entered into the memories from the ring, the first of which was odd.

They found themselves standing upon the ocean, staring at a small swan shaped ship, a solid gold woman sitting inside of it next to a dusky colored young man. The two talked softly to each other of they're love and what was happening. They decided to part, though the woman promised to return to him, and to know her by gold, always. It was so romantic and sad that the women in the group had tears in their eyes.

The next memory had them standing inside of an ice cave, where a young golden blond woman had thrown herself at a wall, trying to melt through it. Three men stood around her, one was on his knees, just watching her. The other two seemed to be Vikings, one fairly old and the other young. Suddenly they ice broke away and the woman was dragging a man out from a small egg shaped room before it collapsed.

The man was the same as the one from the previous memory, so they all came to the conclusion that these were his memory's they were watching. They now had a name for both the woman and man, Corenice and Gwalchmai. They watched as the two traveled to an old burial mound and how Gwalchmai gained entrance to what they believed to be the Fey realms.

So many memories passed until they came upon one that broke all of their hearts. A crowed had gathered around a pylon and pole, surrounded by wood and kindling. It was a burning they were witnessing, Gwalchmai was in the crowed watching, tears in his eyes, as a very young woman was brought forth.

She had been shaved of all the hair on her head, and dressed in a hanging grey dress. The men guiding her proceeded to tie her to the stake, as the young girl calmly looked about her. A friar touched her shoulder gently, and she turned. "Is it time? I ask your pardon, reverend fathers, and you also sir. I did not mean to keep you waiting."

Before mounting the stairs though she turned, wide eyed and cried out, "A cross! Am I not to be given a cross?" Quickly, a man in the crowed swooped in, making a cross with two twigs and some grass and handed it to her, tears in his eyes. She smiled at him, knowing him, then mounted the stairs, placing the cross into her gown then let her self be tied. A second friar had run into the church and came back holding a crucifix from the altar. He held it up so that she could embrace it, she kissed it ardently. "Keep it, I pray you, in my sight until the end."

It seemed no one was going to rescue the woman tied there, as flames were placed to the wood, and that wood was drier than paper, catching instantly. Suddenly, from the small group surrounding Gwalchmai a loud bang, and they realized they hadn't paid any attention to what was going on. The group had decided that since they couldn't save her from burning, at least they could save her from the pain of burning. A man had used a very primitive gun and aimed at her heart, and shot.

Her voice cried out only one word as she died. "Jesus!" Then as she slumped forward in her bindings a white dove flew from behind her up into the sky, and a cry was heard " Ye are all damned! Ye have burned a saint!" Everyone in their group was crying now, realizing that they had just witnessed the burning of Joan d'Ark, and could never do anything to save her.


	3. In The End

The group of friends finally found them self's back sitting around Harry's kitchen table, the tears still falling quietly down their cheeks. They looked at each other, gripping shoulders and hands in comfort. The hardest hit was Hermione, mostly because she was raised Catholic. The others had their own religions, but were still caught up with what they had witnessed. The horror of what muggles had been capable of in that time period was unthinkable. When they had all gotten control of themselves, they looked at Harry with determination, knowing full well that he would try to do this task on his own.

Smiling wanly at his friends, he shook his head. "I know what you think that I'm thinking, and you would've been right a few years ago. Since then though, I know that I couldn't have survived with out each of you, so we'll do this all together. All we really have to do is look over the information of where the tomb is, but in our world as it is now. The names have changed after all this time, and that area might be swarming with people now. We'll have to look over that specific memory in detail, instead of just flashing through it."

Luna chose that moment to speak up. "Harry, the muggle names for places may have changed a lot, but the wizarding names might still be the same. We all know how stagnate the wizard culture is by now, seeing as we all chose to separate from it after the war. We do have to think though, what consequences will come with awakening the One True King."

"Luna's right Harry, about the names as well as the consequences. The wizarding world does need to change, but is this the right way to go about it? I know Merlin wants his heir to do this, but it might be too late. If I'm thinking about it right, it should've been your mother to go and wake the king. If that had happened, than Voldemort wouldn't have lasted as long as he did, and a lot of things wouldn't have happened." Neville said, supporting Luna while bringing up his own point of view.

"Yeah, I agree with that last bit Nev, but I also think that waking him up might just be the change we need. From what little of the memory we watched, he's in a magic sleep and watching what is happening in the world at the same time. Hell, he might even be able to reconnect the muggle and magical world again. Or at least bring them closer together." Harry said, standing up and clearing the table, bringing out mugs and a large hot teapot. He set it down on the table and produced different teas and some snacks as well, knowing it was going to be a long talk. He filled plates with Lemon Crud tarts and Jammy Dodgers.

"I agree with all three of you, though I feel more strongly towards Harry's point of view, being from the muggle world myself. Something has to change guys, and I for one am all for it. Though we need to be careful, so as not to tip off the left over blood purists in power." Hermione piped in, taking a lemon tart and eating it slowly in thought. "I think we should look through the books from the vault, see if there is any information that we will need. Specifically how to wake him up if we decide to go ahead and do so."

This whole time Fred and George had been talking between each other quietly, waving their hands about adamantly, though never reaching a decibel above a soft hissing whisper. Finally, they nodded and turned back to their friends. Fred cleared his throat softly; "We've decided that since this is important to talk like everyone else for a bit so we're understood. Though it's mostly because we actually have a different opinion about this... for once. I think that we should go and awaken the King…"  
"Whereas I think we shouldn't go. Though my conviction isn't as strong as Fred's so I'll go along with the majority. My opinion is that even though our society needs a swift kick in the pants, I think we can do it ourselves. That we don't need some moldy old guy to do it, but as I said, I'll follow the majority." George finished saying, biting down into a Jammy Dodger, a spark of an idea flashing in his eyes for a moment, meaning that while he was discussing this with them, he was still on track with new prank ideas he and his brother could do later.

Ginny and Ron looked at everyone, nodded, and said at the same time it seemed, "I'm with Harry, let's do it." Then Ginny sat back, drinking her tea slowly, while Ron seemed to inhale the lemon tarts in front of him, not really caring for the biskits.

Harry nodded, "So that's three for go ahead and do it, three for further research, and one against, not including me. I'm not going to include my opinion until we have a majority. So, I'm sorry George, but you're out voted, though I understand where you're coming from, but we don't have that kind of power. Even though we fought in the war, and were major players, we don't have hardly any standing in government."

"Hmm, this means that we will be doing it, but that half of us want to jump right in, and the other half want to learn more so that we don't make any mistakes. Well then, I think that we should, pardon the phrase at the moment, table this until after we get a good meal into us and a nights sleep in which to think it over." Hermione stated, finishing off her tea and looking at her watch, "I mean, it is pretty late in the evening, and tea and snacks aren't really a very good dinner at all, no mater what you're thinking Ron." She smiled brightly at the old joke, and the fact that she knew him so well.

"That sounds like a good idea 'Mione, so let's meet back here tomorrow in the late morning, and we'll figure out what to do." Harry said, stretching his arms above his head, hearing his back and neck pop slightly.

After that every one dispersed to their homes, leaving Harry alone in his flat once again. Flicking his wand towards his sound system, he started the CD player, as he began to clean up the kitchen and make himself something to eat. He danced a bit, singing along with one of his favorite songs on the album. It was the first one he had ever bought, even though he didn't like to remember that that was only last year. He had lived most of his life in the muggle world, but hadn't experienced it as all his muggleborn and half-blood friends had. All thanks to Dumbassdoor and the Durfucks.

" Old Man, take a look at my life, I'm a lot like you. I need someone to love me the whole day through. Ah, one look in my eyes and you can tell that's true." Harry sang, as he worked, his mind going over everything and coming to the conclusion that if his family was meant to awaken King Arthur, then he would. With or without his friends, though he would prefer to have his friends with him.

_(^_^)_(^_^)_

AN: ok, I was having some difficulty with this story, so I decided to only refer to C & G in the past tense. Please review, and I most likely won't be doing many author notes, mostly because I don't like them being used all the time. Thank you to everyone who has read my stories, reviewed them, and added them to their favorites.

Hellenbackagain (^_^)


	4. Simple Really

The next morning, Harry woke up to the sound of the radio alarm on his clock. It was 8am, and his friends would be by around 9:30, so he had set his alarm to wake him up to make breakfast for everyone. It was really the only skill that he had learned from the Dursleys that he used and actually enjoyed. Taking a quick shower, he threw some clothing on and headed into the kitchen, thinking about what to make he turned his sound system on to continue listening to it as he set about cooking.

Cooking really gave him a chance to clear his head, and think about what exactly he was planning to do. So much information had been shown in those memories last night, but nothing about what had happened after the death of Joan. The ring had been lost to time, but hadn't been placed into the vault until what seemed to be Gwalchmai's death. So where was the ring until that point? Most likely it had been in France as part of the Saint Joan shrine in the holy church.

Thinking on the memories, Harry realized that they had confirmed something very profound. The Gods and Goddesses of old, and the One God of now, actually existed. Hell, even the Fey had existed at one point, and probably did if what they had witnessed was the actual escape to some other plane of existence.

Those butterflies actually being the Fey, and the song sung by that green Fey, Huon, that was a friend of Gwalchmai's. Harry couldn't remember now, what that seemingly small creature had sung. He needed to take the time and go back into the pensive to write those songs down, they had left all of them smiling and in tears as well. Shaking his head clear, he stopped thinking and just listened to his music, letting it flow through him as he worked. His friends would be there soon, and they would need to eat a full meal before diving into a debate about what to do.

He was listening to a full orchestral performance of Simple Gifts as he put the finishing touches to breakfast, putting places at the table for everyone. He had prepared the full English breakfast, but had added some new touches, like full orange and apple slices. Smiling, Harry turned his music off just in time to see all his friends popping in.

"Hey guys just go ahead and sit down and dig in. I thought, what with the debating that will be going on today, we should eat first." Harry said with a soft laugh as he sat down. Everyone smiled and laughed as well, sitting down and digging in like they'd been told to. There were appreciative sighs and moans abounding this morning, as everyone exclaimed at the excellent food Harry had made, and how it was almost, just barely, as good as Molly Weasley's cooking. He smiled and just kept eating, enjoying the compliments, but knowing that no one could cook like Mrs. Weasley.

"So everyone, the last tally that we had was three for, three against, and three maybes. Were any of you wanting to change your vote, or are we still on the same page?" Harry asked, look at all of them as they finished eating.

"Well, from looking at Luna's maps last night, her and I figured out that we'll have to go to what is now the Welsh Dragon Preserve. The ministry took over the island after the English American war and put it under all kinds of wards to make it invisible to all muggles. The muggle maps don't even show that it's there." Neville said as he spread out the map he had brought with him. "So Luna and I talked it out, and our vote is now in the going bracket."

"Gred and I say let's go have another adventure."

"Forge is right, we both are getting bored."

"Harry, you've spoiled us so with,"

"All of the adventures and fighting,"

"We've done with you."

"I still say that we should research everything about it, but I can get a pass from the ministry to explore the island so long as we swear we're not there to hunt the dragons." Hermione said, shaking her head slightly at the lack of research excitement.

"I say we go mate, so long as you do the cooking." Ron said, laughing a bit at his own joke, "You know I'll go wherever you lead."

"I'm with Hermione, but I say we should plan to go within a week or so, just to get everything ready to go." Ginny put her two cents in, smiling at Hermione to let her know that she wasn't alone in her thinking.

"So, we're all agreed then. We should do this, go and find his tomb and awaken King Arthur?" Harry looked at his friends in turn, gauging their reactions.

"Yes." They all said at once, nodding.

"Right then, well, we'll have to all divvy up the jobs to get us ready to go. We only know the general area of where to tomb is located so it might take us a while to find it. We'll need a couple tents, some camping gear, food, drinks, lots of water as well. Probably a healers kit, as well as some muggle bandages and medicine where magic ones won't work." Harry stated, as he began to write up some lists.

A.N. Sorry it's taken so long to post this short little bit of the story. I've been really distracted lately and I've also had a bit of a writers stumbling block, but I'm back on the saddle and ready to keep going with this story. I should have a longer post up in the next couple of days, as always, please review and let me know what's on your minds. Thank you everyone who has decided that my story is something they should read. Really boosts my confidence. (^_^)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Omake~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Songs of Houn (not all of them though, you'll have to read the book for those) ((songs for Joan))

She was a little strange, but dear

Voices she heard, we could not hear

The Saints she saw, we could not see

We did not mock her piety

When Voices told her what to do

We knew that what they said was true

We loved but a single mother

she had two, France was the other

As we passed beneath Rheims' trees

There like living fleur-de-lis

Butterflies in merry dance

Clustered round the flag of France

The Dauphin is crowned. The battles are won

All the Voices said she would do, is done

Never a trumpet... never a drum...

The rescuing army... when will it come?

Before this country can be truly free

Must there be another Gethsemane?

People in high places, we common folk despise,

And they believe that what we think is nothing much to

prize

But I know what I saw and I saw it with these eyes...

A Princess of God's Kingdom, going home to Paradise

Now the man who rests on velvet can bleed like other

fold

And peasants are not oxen, though they wear an unseen

yoke

And I for one, do think it time an angry voice be heard

to find out why our Saint did die.. without a saving word


End file.
